Meant To Be
by iheartgreenday
Summary: Piper is set to marry Dan Gordon in one week but she can't let go of her high school sweetheart, Leo Wyatt. The only problem is, Leo died almost 10 years ago.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters...etc. etc. etc.  
  
Summary: Piper is set to marry Dan Gordon in one week but she can't let go of her high school sweetheart, Leo Wyatt. The only problem is, Leo died almost 10 years ago.  
  
A/N: This is an AU fic where there's Paige instead of Phoebe and Leo went to high school with Piper and her sisters. The prologue is just to explain a little about Piper and Leo's relationship. Most chapters will not be in Piper's point of view, I may switch around a bit.  
  
Ages: Prue...25  
  
Piper...24  
  
Paige...23  
  
Dan.....26  
  
Andy...26  
  
March 12, 1998  
  
Piper Halliwell Gordon. That's my name, at least it will be one week from today. I'm supposed to marry Dan Gordon on March 19, 1998. I met him in college, before I was a witch, and we've been dating ever since, over 4 years. Maybe I should start out by telling you about myself. I was born Piper Marie Halliwell and am 24 years of age. I have two sisters, Prue (25 years old) and Paige, (23 years old). My mother, Patty, died when I was 6 years old and we were raised by my grandmother, Penny, or Grams as I like to call her. Grams died last fall and left our manor to me and my sisters. After her death, Paige unearthed a book in one of Grams' old trunks in the attic. The attic she spent 20 years telling us was locked. It turned out to be a book of witchcraft. Prue inherited the power of telekinesis, I the power of particle manipulation, and Paige premonition.   
  
We've been witches for about six months now, and I've been engaged for eight. I met Dan my freshman year of college, he was a junior and I tutored him in a few courses. We've been friends since and dated for about 3 years, on and off. Dan has a bit of a jealousy problem and didn't like when I talked to other guys which usually resulted in "separations" of about a week at a time. I think it's sweet that he loves me that much, my sisters think I'm in over my head and should break it off for good. Don't get me wrong, they support me but I don't think they like Dan much. I don't care though, Dan is the love of my life, my soulmate, the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I think.   
  
See, in junior high and high school, I dated this boy named Leo Wyatt. He was a year older than me and we dated from 6th grade until 12th grade, 7th grade for him. We never actually broke up, he passed away the summer before I went to college. Leo and I dated constantly, and never broke up once. We were perfect for each other in every way. No one has ever made me feel like Leo did. He even had an apartment picked out for us and I had a promise ring from him. He told me that once we were both out of college and had steady incomes, we would get married and start a family. Only that never happened.  
  
Leo was a volunteer firefighter and died in a fire, saving a woman. That was July, I met Dan in December of that year. I spent the entire summer in bed and almost refused to go to college. I only went because I wanted to at least finish some of the plans Leo and I made, for me to study biology in college and get a degree but ultimately open my own restaurant.   
  
Leo and I were closer than close. He basically lived at my house, and we spent 6 out of 7 days together. He went to visit his Dad in San Diego on Saturdays. He slept in my room almost every night. I know what you're thinking, high school is too young to be having sex. That's what I thought too, I always thought I'd wait until marriage but I knew Leo would be the only man I ever made love to. I was 15 and he 16 our first time. Our relationship had lasted for more than 4 years and I knew I was ready. It was magic, my grandmother and sisters were at a family reunion in another town, I had chicken pox and had to stay home. Leo agreed to come take care of me since I was almost better. He had never had them before but that didn't matter to him, all that mattered was that he was with me. Leo never pressured me to have sex, after all, he was a virgin too. We weren't planning on it or anything, it just happened, and I'm glad it did. He was in the middle of feeding me soup when I kissed him passionately and things took off from there.   
  
.....FLASHBACK....  
  
A young Piper and Leo are sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Piper has red spots all over her face and is wrapped in a blanket. "Come on Piper, you have to eat some soup. I promised Grams I'd take care of you." Coaxed Leo.  
  
"I'm not hungry. Besides, I don't want soup." Replied Piper.  
  
"Oh yeah, then what do you want?"  
  
"You!" Piper stated, leaning in to kiss him. She distracted her boyfriend with the kiss and took the bowl of soup out of his hand and placed it on the coffee table. The kiss began to heat up and soon Leo was shirtless, on top of Piper in her bedroom. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Leo asked Piper.  
  
"Absolutely. You're the one, Leo."  
  
"But this is your first time, and you're only 15. Don't you want to wait?"  
  
"It's your first time too, and you just turned 16, not much older than me. Now shut up and kiss me if you wanna get lucky."   
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you-" Leo cut Piper off with a deep kiss.....  
  
.....END FLASHBACK....  
  
That was almost ten years ago, but I remember it like yesterday. That was Friday night, and we had two days of bliss together without interruption. I never told Dan about that night, Dan still thinks I'm a virgin. The only person I ever told was Prue, my closest friend besides Leo. Prue was angry with me at first. She kept yelling about using protection. She didn't have to give me a lecture, I had been on the pill for a month already. Leo and I talked about sex a few times and once I felt I was ready, we both went down to the local clinic together to talk about necessary precautions. After I explained that to my big sister, she calmed down, and told me how happy she was. Prue was dating Andy for a year at that point and I knew they already had sex, Prue and I told each other everything. On some level I think she was always jealous of the relationship Leo and I had. Sure her and Andy were in love, but not like Leo and I.  
  
The May before Leo died, Prue gave birth to a baby boy, she may have been the most popular, but I was the smartest. Her and Andy didn't always use birth control. Andy and Leo had become best friends over the years and they named their baby after him, Wyatt Halliwell Trudeau, and asked Leo and I to be the Godparents. Of course we accepted but Leo died before the christening. I fell apart and couldn't make it to the Christening. I'm still Wyatt's Godmother but it's painful to be around him, to call his name. Even to this day, the 8 year old still reminds me of the man I continue to hang on to. I should probably tell you that Andy and Prue have been married for four years.  
  
I should be fixating on Dan but I just can't. Ever since I received my powers, all I can think about is Leo. It's taken me most of the 6 years since his death to get over him, and this isn't helping. I guess I should tell you that I've had thoughts about calling off the wedding. A lot of thoughts. I just don't know what to tell Dan, I mean, "Sorry Dan, I'm in love with my dead ex-boyfriend", isn't the best reason. Besides, I like Dan a lot. He's a great guy and hasn't really hurt me. I shouldn't say that, he did once. He cheated on me. It was the 5th anniversary of Leo's death and I was very upset and cancelled our date for that evening. I hadn't really told Dan much about Leo so naturally, I made up an excuse. Dan knew I was lying and thought I was cheating on him. I told you he was jealous. He yelled at me for what seemed like an eternity, I was in tears. Finally, he hung up the phone and I didn't hear from him for about a week.   
  
Partially because I went to be with my sisters for a while, they were the only ones that could understand a fraction of the pain I was feeling. Leo was like a brother to them after all, and every year for about three days, (the day before, the day of, and the day after) we all come back to the manor and they help to comfort me. The day I was supposed to leave, I checked my messages. There was one, from Dan. He was drunk and I could hear loud music in the background. "Piper, I know you're sleeping with some other guy right now so I wanted to call and tell you I'm leaving this nightclub with a chick. A hott chick, definitely hotter than you. We're going to have sex all night long. So how do you like being cheated on?".   
  
I cried for days. It was so hard for me to be in a relationship with a typical guy, Leo was that perfect. Dan did sleep with some girl named Nina, they now share custody of a one year old girl. Her name is Nina Stevenson, her mother isn't that bright and a bit narcissistic. Nina will be my step daughter after the wedding.   
  
I know what you're thinking, how could you still be with him?? I really don't know, I guess I've just been telling myself that he's a typical guy and all guys are like him. As the wedding gets closer, I realize more and more that he's not "just a typical guy" and I shouldn't marry him. The only problem is, I love him. Dan Gordon occupies the little bit of my heart that isn't already taken by Leo and my sisters. I've talked to Prue and Paige numerous times about my doubts. They both say the same thing, "Dan doesn't deserve you." I just don't know what to do anymore.   
  
I wish Leo were here. I miss him so much. So much it hurts. I haven't slept in weeks because all I think about is him. I just can't shake the thought that maybe there's a way to contact him now that I'm a witch. I've never looked in the Book of Shadows for a spell to contact the dead, partially because I don't know what I would do if I got my hopes up, only to find he couldn't be contacted.   
  
Looking back on my relationship with Dan, I know in my heart, I can't marry him. I'll have to talk to him tomorrow about it. I hope he understands, I don't want to hurt him but I can't marry him when my heart doesn't belong solely to him. I just can't. 


	2. Leo

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters...etc. etc. etc.   
  
A/N: This chapter is Leo's PoV. It's pretty diary-esque. Hope you like it :) Thanks to everyone  
  
who reviewed!! Sorry it took me so long to get the next part up...feel free to flame me for my  
  
tardiness.   
  
Six years. That's how long it's been since I'd held the love of my life, Piper Halliwell. I  
  
died six years ago in a fire, that's when I was made a whitelighter. It's a kind of guardian angel for  
  
good witches. Several times I've thought about making contact with Piper but it's forbidden. I'll  
  
get my wings clipped, I just have to hope that I'll run into her when I get my first charge.   
  
I've been in training for the better part of five years now and I'll be getting my first charges  
  
in the coming days. The Elders (my bosses) won't tell me who they are, I have to sense them on  
  
my own. All I know is they are a set of sisters, the most powerful witches to ever fight for the  
  
side of good. When I heard there were three, my heart skipped a beat. Piper was one of three  
  
sisters, but then I remembered she wasn't a witch. I've been sitting in my chambers now for a few  
  
hours, trying to sense them, but it hasn't worked. I've just been thinking about Piper and the day I  
  
asked her to be my girlfriend.   
  
.....FLASHBACK....  
  
An 11 year old Piper and 12 year old Leo walked along Prescott Street on a sunny  
  
afternoon. They had just finished their first week of the new school year and were walking home  
  
together from the bus stop. "So, remember Patrick Westcott? I introduced him to you over the  
  
summer." asked Leo.  
  
"Vaguely, why?" replied Piper  
  
"Well, he asked out Kelly Sintall today."  
  
"Oh, Kelly! That's so great!! She's such a nice girl, they'll make a really cute couple."  
  
"I think so too. Well, Patrick is the third friend of mine to have a girlfriend. Do any of your  
  
friends have boyfriends?"  
  
"One or two. Why?"  
  
"Well..." Leo started fumbling for words, they were in front of Piper's house which meant he had  
  
to leave her. His house was only two doors down, but he wanted to stay and talk to Piper some  
  
more. "Well, it's just that um..."  
  
"Leo, what is it? We've known each other for like ever, you can tell me anything"   
  
"That's just it Piper. You're my best friend and with all my friends getting girlfriends, it's made me  
  
think of you in a different way. What I'm trying to say is, I'd like to...well, I think it'd be fun if  
  
umm...you were my girlfriend. What do you say?"  
  
"Oh Leo! I'd love to! This is going to be so great. I have to go tell Prue, she'll be thrilled for  
  
me." Leo was a little hurt that the first thing Piper thought of was her sister, Prue.  
  
"Oh okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then."  
  
"Unless you want to come inside and watch some t.v. with me"  
  
"I'd love to." Leo replied, taking Piper's hand in his and walking up the stairs to his new  
  
girlfriend's house.  
  
....END FLASHBACK...  
  
That had been almost 15 years ago. It started out as an innocent relationship, all my  
  
friends had girlfriends and I wanted to fit in. Piper was the only girl I knew so I asked her out.   
  
None of my friends lasted for more than two weeks, but Piper and I lasted for 6 years. Until I left  
  
her.   
  
This is useless, I'm beginning to think I'll never sense my charges. I've been at it for  
  
almost six hours and nothing. Not even a hint of one of them. This is harder than I thought.   
  
Wait! I'm getting something. It's sadness, one of my charges is sad! That shouldn't be a good  
  
thing, should it? I'm just so excited that I can sense one of them, I thought the Elders made a  
  
mistake, that I wasn't cut out for all this.   
  
Now that I know how to contact her, I have to think of an excuse to watch over her.   
  
They're all new to the Craft and I have to keep my true identity hidden. It sounds so glamorous,  
  
like Superman and Clark Kent or something. It's really not though, just nervewracking. I know  
  
what I'll do. I can put up signs around their neighborhood advertising something. Home repairs,  
  
I was always good with a hammer.   
  
TWO DAYS LATER.....  
  
Okay, I made about 30 flyers advertising my business. Hopefully they need some work  
  
done around the house. Three sisters living alone, they can't be very handy. My only problem  
  
was how to contact me. I eventually set up a fake e-mail address they can contact me through.   
  
The e-mail is Leo@upthere.com. The e-mail actually triggers my power to sense my charges. It's  
  
kind of like mail forwarding. Now I just have to orb onto their block successfully. Wish me luck!  
  
  
  
AN HOUR LATER.....  
  
I just got back from hanging up the flyers and guess what, my charge just happens to live  
  
in the same neighborhood as Piper! I think it's too much of a coincidence though, I'll have to talk  
  
to my mentor, Gideon, about it. Oh, here he comes.  
  
"Hello Leo. Just get back from work did you?" Gideon asks.  
  
"Yes. I think there's a bit of a problem with my new charges though."  
  
"Don't tell me. You're afraid it's too much to take on, these three super powerful witches as  
  
your first charges? Don't worry Leo, I know you can handle it."  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just-"  
  
"Listen, don't complain about this assignment. You're lucky enough to have charges, most  
  
whitelighters train for over 10 years, you were done in under 6. If you tell the bosses you need a  
  
new charge, they'll probably clip your wings."  
  
"Okay. Thank you Sir-"  
  
"I told you, you're no longer my trainee, call me Gideon now."  
  
"Oh, sorry Gideon."  
  
"Well, I'll leave you with your work." And he left. Don't get me wrong, Gideon was a great  
  
mentor, it was just so difficult to have a conversation with him. He never let you finish a  
  
sentence. I don't want my wings clipped so I guess I'll have to take the chance.   
  
I hear my charges! They need some work done on their house. A lot actually, it seems  
  
they live in an old Victorian Manor (I already knew that from hanging the flyers up) and they're in  
  
the process of restoring it. Their address is the same as Piper's! It can't be...can it? Can Piper  
  
and her sisters really be the all powerful Charmed Ones? They must have received their powers  
  
recently, Piper would have told me. I'll have to glamour into a regular old handyman to get past  
  
them though. This is going to be even harder than I thought. I'll just have to wait for another  
  
new whitelighter to get out of training so I can switch charges with him. That might not be for  
  
another year or two though. I just hope I'll be able to keep up my glamour that long.   
  
I'm just going to have to avoid Piper. You have no idea how difficult this is going to be. 


End file.
